Destroyers of the Sea
by finnbarr galedeep
Summary: Kugo has been a slave all his life. When he finally escapes, he gets to Redwall. But when something dear to the abbey is stolen, he blames himself. On his quest to return the item, he will learn something that will change his life forever. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was calm out on the sea. It was dawn, and seabirds flew above the big ship as it smoothly sailed across the seas, heading east toward the land of Mossflower.

The slaves of the _Bloodbug _didn't know nor care what time it was. They had been paddling all through the night. Those who collapsed from exhaustion and lack of food were chained to one of the giant ship's masts.

The searats and corsairs of the ship were known as the Destroyers of the Sea. They were feared far and wide for their cunning, fighting skill and cruelness. They lounged around the ship, eating, sleeping, fighting and gambling.

The sun looked down on the pathetic looking slaves, on the cruel searats and corsairs, on the whole ship as it made steady progress, sailing towards the east and the peaceful country of Mossflower.

"All right, you swabs, lets go, Cap'n wants yews to start pulling on them oars again." Bigear the slavedriver, named so because of his large ears, dragged the slaves back down below deck where they were chained to their oars and given bowls of dirty water and a bit of fish to eat. They began rowing.

"Laaaaaaand Ho!"

The deck became alive with searats and corsairs, the scum of the earth, all shouting and laughing, glad to be close to land after a hard journey at sea.

The door to the captain's cabin burst open and out came Tidon Poisonclaw. Everybeast went quiet. Though the crew feared him, they could not help but to admire him. He was a large pine marten that was in his prime. Sturdily built, he stood almost a head taller than most martens. He had two large teeth coming out of his mouth, one on either side. He wore a kilt and a red silk vest. He had a cutlass thrust into his sash, and was also very skilled with a bow and arrow, carrying with him at all times a quiver of black-flighted arrows. On his arms were wristbands. Long, skinny iron spikes stuck out from them, going over his fingers, though there were loops attached to the bottom of each spike so that he could stick his fingers through and move them as though they _were_ his fingers. Each one was tipped with a lethal poison, giving him his name, Poisonclaw. He was stronger, quicker, and smarter than any other corsair on the seas. Tidon was a fair captain, but he could be mercilessly cruel. He was feared and respected by his crew.

His sinewy muscles stood out as he walked to the rail. "Haharr, there she is, me buckos. Mossflower! Redpaw, keep 'er on a steady course toward land. There should be a river up here somewheres. When ye spot it, gimme a shout."

Then he made a high screeching noise. A gannet swooped down and landed beside him. The vermin on deck all ran and hid from it. "Get back out here, you cowards." He then turned to the gannet. "I want you to scout ahead and find the place called Redwall. When you find it come back here and tell me the exact location." He strode back into his cabin and slammed the door. All became quiet as the vermin went back to whatever they were doing.

Redpaw the steersrat called to Bigear. "Hoi, Bigear, get those slaves a-rowin' faster. The faster we get there the sooner we can get some vittles!"

Bigear went down to the galleys where the slaves were rowing exhausted, starved and beaten. "C'mon, row faster, there's land in sight!" He flailed about with his whip. However, he strayed too close to a young black-furred squirrel. The squirrel pounced onto Bigear's unprotected back!

**  


* * *

**

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review, this is my first story and i'd take and advice, praise or criticism


	2. Chapter 2

_Extract from the writings of Marigold, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country_:

It is almost time for the feast celebrating my old friend Daisy's ninth season as Abbess. Our cellarmole, Deepsnout, has tapped new barrels of dandelion and burdock cordial, strawberry fizz, October Ale, mint tea, and many more. Friar Herb has been running around the kitchens all day, frantically trying to restore order. He has informed me that there will be many trifles, flans, pasties, puddings, pies, loaves, and more foods, too many to name. The centerpiece is to be a massive creation of the Friar's called a Daisy Trifle. He hasn't told anyone the ingredients, though im sure we'll find out while we are enjoying it. There will be dancing, singing, sporting, games, poems, oh what fun! Oh, here I am going on about the feast when I should be helping prepare for it. I think I'll wash off my inky paws and help out in the cellars. I heard Deepsnout needs some help matching cheeses with drinks. That sounds like an enjoyable task. Goodbye for now.

Sister Marigold, the mouse recorder, walked out of the gatehouse and was heading for the Abbey when she saw a group of Dibbuns playing by the pond. Realizing there was no older creature with them, she hurried over. "What have you been told about playing alone by the pond? Come back here this instant!"

The Dibbuns had scattered, running all over. Sister Marigold shouted at them again. "Come back here!"

Seeing Marigold screaming at nothing, Abbess Daisy and her constant companion, an old hedgehog named Willow who never talked, walked over to her "What's the matter, Mari?" Daisy asked

"Those dreadful Dibbuns were about to sail on the pond, using a piece of wood as a boat. Burrow was there, I'm sure he led the others to it. He's the ringleader, you know. Ooh, when I get my hands on him im going to-"

"Sister, calm down. Why don't you join Willow and I? We were going to help Deepsnout in the cellars. Would you like to join us?"

All three were heading towards the abbey when they heard a scream. "Yeeeeeek!"

The three friends hurried over to where the noise came from. Burrow the molebabe was running from a giant gannet that was trying to get to him. It pecked with its deadly beak, but the molebabe was made quick by fear. He ran around, never still, screaming all the time.

"Marigold, go get help. Now!" The Abbess and Willow tried to distract the gannet, but it kept going for Burrow. This went on for a few moments. Suddenly there was a loud cry.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Fenstall P. Meadowthorn, the abbey's resident hare, came charging out of the abbey with a spear in one hand and a javelin in the other, roaring the old war cry of hares and badgers.

Fenstall bulled into the gannet, taking it by surprise. Fenstall fought like a madbeast, hacking and slashing, stabbing and scratching. However the gannet brought his fierce beak into play. He tried to bite Fenstall, but Fenstall put the javelin into his beak. The gannet threw the javelin away and ripped Fenstall's shoulder open with his beak. The hare staggered back, and the gannet pecked at him. He sidestepped the beak and brought the butt of his spear crashing down onto the gannet's head. The gannet fell to the ground. Fenstall drove the spear into the gannet's head, slaying it instantly. Then Fenstall fainted of blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aahhh! Get him off! Get him off!"

The squirrel scratched, kicked and bit. Bigear's whip was too long to use on the squirrel, and he was too fat to reach his arms around to scratch back. "Yeeeek! Help!"

Redpaw and a few others came rushing down. The squirrel kept attacking Bigear. Then Bigear lay still. As the vermin came to get him off, he jumped upon Redpaw. Any that got too close he would on and attack. They stayed back, not wanting to get hurt. Then Tidon came down to the galleys. The squirrel gro"That slave again? Scared of an unarmed squirrel, eh? What has happened to my fearless, merciless, bloodthirsty crew? Lookit that, he's slain Bigear! 'e must be a ferocious one, alright! Ah well, if you want somethin' done right, you gotta do it yerself." He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and his bow from his back. He put it backwards on his bow. He stretched it so tight upon his bowstring it threatened to break. The squirrel was so weak from rowing and lack of food that the arrow knocked him out cold.

"Bring 'im up and chain 'im to the mainmast. I'll deal with 'im when 'e wakes up."

Eventually the squirrel came around. He was an odd squirrel.

He had black fur and was shorter then most squirrels. He was weak from lack of food and skinnier then he should be.

Redpaw saw the squirrel wake up. He was nursing a few cuts and bruises and had a black eye. "Yer gonna pay fer doin' this to me, squirrel!" growled at him. He raised his dagger, about to strike, when suddenly a cutlass seemed to grow out of his middle.

"Anyone who touches this squirrel will answer to me, got it?"

Tidon Poisonclaw pulled his cutlass out of Redpaw.

"Get that carcass off my ship. So, squirrel. What's yer name, then?" The squirrel was weak, but his eyes burned with such ferocity and hatred that Tidon was forced to look away.

"My name is Kugo."

"Kugo, eh. Well, Kugo, you killed my slavedriver and managed to put a few cuts and bruises on about five of my crew. What do you think yer punishment should be?"

"I don't deserve a punishment, marten. But you will get paid back for all that you've done to innocent creatures, seascum."

Kugo's words stung the pine marten. He controlled his rising temper. "Haharr, we got a bold one here, mates. Here, squirrel, let me help you up." He held out his paw.

Kugo stared hatred at the marten.

"C'mon! What's the matter? Ah, the claws." He took off the poison tipped weapon, then held out his paw.

The squirrel jumped out and bit Tidon's paw.

"Youch!" The pine marten hopped about, sucking his paw. "Send this pathetic creature back to the galleys."


	4. Chapter 4

That night Tidon did not sleep peacefully. The squirrels words went through his head, and he dreamt he was being chased by all the innocent creatures he had tortured or killed were chasing him, running as fast as he could, but not fast enough, not fast enough……

He awoke with a start, sweaty and shivering. "Just a dream. Whew."

* * *

"He's coming round."

Sister Lace, the infirmary keeper, was preparing something for Fenstall with a young otter named Clam when Fenstall sat up. "Huh! What's going on?

"Mr. Meadowthorn, sit still and drink this potion. It will make you feel better."

"I say not! Marm, I will not drink that bloomin' thing! Smells like a blinkin' rat carcass, wot!

"Just drink this! Someone help me please! Sit still, Mr. Meadowthorn!"

Clam bounded over. "I'll help ye, marm. He sat upon Fenstall and pinched his nose so he had to open his mouth to breathe. As soon as he did, Sister Lace poured the drink down his throat.

"Murderers! Assassins! Oh, my poor achin' body. Cads! I'm dyin'! Tell my old mater I love 'er!"

Clam and Sister Lace left the infirmary. As soon as Clam closed the door, they both exploded in laughter.

"Oh, heehee! Did you see his face when you poured that potion down his throat? Hahaheehee!"

"He called us, haha, assassins! Hohohaha!"

They walked down the stairs, tears streaming out of their eyes. Clam was first to stop.

"We should help with the feast for tonight. C'mon, old one, down to the kitchens."

"Old one yourself! I'll race you down the stairs."

Sister Lace shot off down the stairs with agility surprising for one of her age, Clam right behind her.

**  


* * *

**

I hope I did the hare accent right. I'm not very good at them. Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

The crew of the _Bloodbug _were exhausted. They were trying to sail up the River Moss, punting themselves forward with long poles. The slaves were worked harder than ever to move forward. They were making slow progress.

There was a call from the crow's nest. "Cap'n, there's a ford ahead!"

"Good, good. There should be a path running beside it, d'you see it?"

"Aye, cap'n."

They made the ford about noon. "Tell those slaves to ship oars. Hide the ship in that side stream; it'll be well hidden there! Everyone onto land, except Bilgetail and Hookfur. You two are guardin' the ship.

They got off the ship and onto the path. "Get the slaves off, too, make 'em march in the middle of the group. C'mon crew, let's go!"

They went off down the path, going south. Ripclaw, the first mate, could not resist asking what everyone was thinking. "Where are we headed, cap'n?

Tidon stared in the distance. "Redwall Abbey!"

* * *

Kugo had been working on his escape since the encounter with Tidon. He had taken an old file off Bigear after he had killed him, and was using it to saw through his chains Luckily he did not have a partner so he was not chained to anyone else. He was almost done, and now they were on land. Of course that would make escaping easier.

That night, when everybeast was asleep, he finally sawed through. He slowly started to get up. He placed his chains on the floor and backed out of the camp. The sentries were sleeping. Unfortunately, as he was leaving, he stepped on a stick.

_Crack!_

The sentries woke up. "Oi, one o' the slaves is escapin'! It's that squirrel!"

Kugo picked up a stick and launched at the sentry, hitting it him in the eye.

"Youch!"

Kugo climbed up a tree. By now, everyone was awake, including the slaves. When they saw Kugo so close to freedom, they were filled with hope. They jumped on the crew before they could fully awake, using their chains as weapons.

Then, with the natural grace and ability of a squirrel, Kugo vaulted off through the trees.

**  


* * *

**

I know the story is moving quickly, but i promise it'll slow down. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

On the next morning, a loud knocking at the door awakened Sundoon, the old dormouse gatekeeper. "Be ye friend or foe?"

"Friend, I am friend, now please let me in, I have important news for whoever rules here!"

Sundoon opened the door, and Kugo hurried in. "I'll get the abbess!" said Sundoon, and hurried off.

A short while later Kugo, Abbess Daisy, Marigold, and Sundoon were gathered in the gatehouse. Kugo told them about Tidon Poisonclaw heading to Redwall, and how he had escaped.

Daisy came up with an idea. "We must have a council of war. Marigold, ring the bells. Sundoon, get Skipper, Fenstall, and Foremole. Also, we must delay the feast!"

By noon there was another visitor named Log Jack. He was a large squirrel, tall and round. He climbed up the red sandstone walls with amazing skill.

As Skipper was crossing the lawn, Log Jack caught up with him.

"Well Skip, I see you haven't gotten any thinner, you old riverdog!"

"Haharr, Log Jack, ye treewalloper! You're the one who gotten bigger!"

There was great excitement in Log Jack's arrival. He had been found in the woodlands when he was not even a dibbun, and was raised at Redwall. No one knew where he was from, not even him. He had left Redwall a few seasons ago when he was a young creature. Now he was older and wiser.

Abbess Daisy told Log Jack of the oncoming danger. He joined in the council of war.

The Abbess opened up the meeting. "As we know, there is a full crew of vermin coming this way. Are there any suggestions of what to do about this?"

Skipper had one. "Marm, me, Log Jack and my crew are probably the only fighters here. 'Owever, there are plenty o' able-bodied creatures in th' abbey. I says we see what these vermin are up to. If need be, we'll fight, but not an all-out war. We should just defend, not attack."

Skipper's suggestion was greeted by murmurs of approval.

"That is a sensible idea, Skipper. Well I guess that's it then if everyone agrees." Everyone did. "Well, I must say then, this was a short council of war. I suppose that's a good thing, though. War means death. Now, I'm going down to dinner." The Abbess left the room, everyone following, remembering it was time for dinner.

**

* * *

**

I took Log Jack from Oak Tom, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"There's Redwall, mates!"

Tidon and his crew could now see the abbey. "See that ditch on the side of the path. I want everybody into it. Quiet as y'can, now."

They slowly crawled over and got in.

Tidon got in front of them all. "Listen, mates. I know you've probably 'eard stories of beasts who've tried to take this abbey and failed miserably. I ain't no fool, we're not gonna try and take this abbey for ourselves. However, I've 'eard tales that a great treasure, a magic sword, is in that there abbey. I wants that sword. It'd make us even more feared. Now listen, this is me plan…."

* * *

Clam, the young otter, was on sentry duty at around midnight on the north wall when he saw some movement in the trees. He caught a glimpse of a ferret. "Skipper! Skipper, c'mere!"

Skipper, who was on sentry duty on the west wall, hurried over, Log Jack right behind. "Shh, quiet Clam! What is it?"

"I saw a ferret down there. He was heading towards the ditch on the side of the path."

Skipper sighed. "I was just over there! Well, let's see what the vermin are up to."

The three crept over to the west wall and took a peek. "Clam, go ring the bells. Make sure everyone is in the abbey except the crew. Tell 'em to get over here."

The vermin were crawling out of the ditch and lining up in ranks of ten. Then they slowly started marching toward the abbey.

Skipper greeted the vermin cheerily. " Hey, mates! What brings you to our abbey on this luvverly day?"

Ripclaw, who was acting as leader, replied, "We want this abbey! Get out quietly and you and yer creatures won't be harmed!"

Skipper laughed humorlessly. "Listen, why don't yer saves yerself the trouble and get outta here afore we have to send you on yer way!"

"Chaaarge!"

The vermin charged the gates, the front rank firing arrows then dropping back, being replaced by stone-slingers. The abbey creatures were forced to keep their heads down, but they occasionally fired a volley of stones and arrows.

**  


* * *

**

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Tidon had stayed behind in the ditch with Smoketail. As soon as the fighting started, Tidon gave orders.

"C'mon, let's get going." They climbed out of the ditch and swept around south, going into the forest. They went all the way around till they were by the east wall, opposite of where the fighting was taking place.

Smoketail's fur was jet black, making him almost invisible in the darkness. Tidon walked up, swinging a grappling hook that was blackened from the fire. He threw it upwards. It fell short of the wall. Then he threw it harder. It got hooked on the top of the wall. Tidon tugged it to make sure it was secure. Then Smoketail climbed up. He got to the top of the wall and started down the stairs.

"C'mon, Clam, keep up."

The rat ducked into the shadows as Clam and another otter passed, carrying arrows.

"Huh, easy for you to say, you have half the amount of arrows I'm carryin', lazy lump o' fur!"

"You little rogue, I'll get ye for that one!" The two ran off, the other otter chasing Clam playfully.

Smoketail made his way to the front door. What luck! The door was ajar! He crept inside. More luck! The Redwallers were eating in Cavern Hole that night, and Great Hall was empty.

Smoketail crept inside, looking about. There it was! The sword truly was a wondrous blade. A red pommel stone was set in the hilt. But the blade, oh, the blade. It was perilously sharp, keen as an icicle in midwinter. Smoketail picked it up, admiring its balance.

Kugo was fighting at the west wall when he was hit by a sling stone in the back of his head. He was knocked out, and immediately was visited by a mouse in armor. His hand was clenched like he was holding something, but he wasn't. His voice was urgent. "Kugo, get my sword!"

Kugo woke up. He immediately shot off down to the lawn, armed with a javelin. He ran to the abbey and collided with Smoketail as the rat was leaving the abbey. It was hard to tell who was more surprised. Smoketail recovered first. He stabbed out with his dagger, hitting Kugo in the foot. He gasped in pain.

Smoketail ran off. He swiftly climbed the steps, Kugo trying to follow. The young squirrel easily would have caught up had it not been for his foot wound. However, he still had excellent aim. As Smoketail was near the grappling hook, he suddenly stopped and sighed, as if tired with it all. Then he fell over, Kugo's javelin sticking through his chest.

However, he was so close to the edge that his carcass fell over the wall. The body nearly hit Tidon who, not caring that Smoketail had been slain, pried the wondrous sword from Smoketail's death grip and ran off into the depths of Mossflower woods.

**  


* * *

**

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

At the west wall, the fighting had lulled. Only the odd sling stone or arrow was fired. Then Tidon showed up.

He crept into the middle of his crew. "Retreat!" he called.

The vermin back off from Redwall to the ditch. Once they were all there, Tidon addressed them.

"Well mates, we didn't come here to conquer the abbey. Leave that to the fools who think they can. We came here to get this sword." He held up the marvelous blade. The crew gasped in wonder. "Look, only a couple hours and we already got what we came for! Now I suggest we get outta here afore they realize it's gone."

The crew moved out down the path. The woodlanders cheered.

"We did it!"

"We beat 'em!"

Skipper had to smack the ground loudly with his rudder several times until order was restored.

"We won the battle, but we haven't won the war. Those vermin will be back, so we're gonna keep sentries up here nightn'n'day."

The bright looks on the Redwallers faces faded.

Skipper quickly thought of something to cheer them up.

"Why don't we all go inside? Friars Herb and Octillius have made blackberry pudden, turnip'n'mushroom pasties and leek and carrot turnovers."

The Redwaller's faces lit up again as they all headed towards the main abbey door into the safety and comfort of their beloved home.

The defenders were greeted by an odd sight inside the abbey. Sister Lace was binding Kugo's foot paw, and many abbeydwellers were standing around, looking scared and helpless.

Skipper went to the abbess. "Wot's goin' on, marm?"

The Abbess was worried. "Oh Skipper, it's been stolen, the sword of Martin has been stolen! Poor Kugo blames himself. Could you try and cheer him up for me?"

Skipper winked. "I'll try, marm." They walked over to Kugo, whos head was buried in his paw. "The abbess tells me ye blame yerself for the sword getting' taken. Why would you do that?"

Kugo's face was the picture of guilt. "I was right there. I couldn't stop him! Just one rat, I couldn't even get that one rat!"

The Abbess stepped in. "Kugo, from what I heard, you killed the rat who took Martin's sword."

"Yeah, but the sword still got into the hands of Tidon Poisonclaw. I wasn't quick enough!"

"Stop talkin' like that! If it was anybeast's fault it was mine. I had every sentry come over to help in the battle. I shoulda realized it was a diversion." Skipper tried to help.

"Say what you want. It's my fault your warrior's sword got stolen, and I'm gonna get it back for your abbey!"

Daisy shook her head. "It's far too dangerous. I will not allow you to go."

Kugo stood up. He walked around, not even limping. "Thank you, sister. My paw feels good as new." He turned to the abbess. "Listen, I'm not one of your abbey creatures. You're not in charge of me. I'm going, that's final."

Skipper and Abbess Daisy could tell by the look in his eyes that he couldn't be stopped.

"Alright. However, you are not leaving until tomorrow at dawn. Go to the kitchens when you wake to receive a sack of provision for your journey." The Abbess always had the final word.

**  


* * *

**

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

The _Bloodbug_'s crew were hopelessly lost. They had gone north up the path until part of the crew realized they had gone too far. They had gone back and cut off into the woods, not knowing where they were going. Being sea beasts, they didn't know how to forage for food in the woodlands. All they had to eat was some edible roots and a few not quite ripe pears.

Lokkon, a ferret in the crew, was not happy about this, and he spared no time in showing it.

"Ahh, is this all we got to eat, messmates? Some roots and pears? Cap'n said there'd be birds everywhere in these woods, and they'd be easy to catch. I've seen a few birds, but they weren't easy to catch. I'm starvin' and I'm parched! We should be back out on the open sea now, livin' off whatever we plunder!"

"Well then, why don't you lead us back to the ship?"

Lokkon gulped. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with Tidon.

"Everybody pack up. Lokkon here wants to go back to the ship, so he's gonna lead us to it." Tidon announced. "Walk with your weapons pointing at forward. Well, go on." He prodded Lokkon with Martin's sword.

They started marching off, following a nervous Lokkon who had no idea where he was going.

Tidon stayed in the rear of the crew. _Lokkon has always been a troublemaker,_ he thought. _I'll have to keep an eye on that one._

* * *

Kugo grabbed his haversack from the kitchens and headed out towards the small north wall gate. As he was heading towards it, Log Jack dropped out of a tree in front of him, and Fenstall came out from behing it, making Kugo jump. He noticed they both had haversacks and weapons. "What are you doin', young 'un?" Log Jack asked.

"If you must know, old one, I'm goin' to retrieve Martin the Warrior's sword." Kugo blushed inwardly, realizing how childish and stupid that sounded.

"Hm, Martin's sword? Alright, old chap, let's get goin' then!" Fenstall and Log Jack got on either side of Kugo and started walking. Seeing him not beside them, they turned.

"C'mon, let's go. Sittin' there ain't gonna rescue the sword."

"No, I wont let you two come. It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" Fenstall was outraged. "Listen, laddie buck, you don't tell us what to do, we're your elders, and if we say we're comin' with you, then we're flippin' well comin'!"

Kugo sighed. "Fine. Let's get goin'!"

The three creatures struck off north on the path, chatting away like old friends.

**  


* * *

**

Thanks to Jade TeaLeaf for the comments!

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

As night fell, the three travelers made camp under an old oak. Log Jack was an excellent cook, coming up with odd but deliscious recipes.

"Try some of this blackberry'n'cheese bake, made it last night."

"Scrunch, munch, chomp, mff, that's delicious! Munch munch!

"How about hazelnut wafers in pear cream?"

"What's pear cream? Oh well, 'tis delish, old chap!"

They chatted on into the night, than all three were lulled into sleep by the fire's dim glow.

* * *

Lokkon was worried. He was trying very hard to keep ahead of the spear and cutlass points sticking out towards him. He was panting and sweating. By pure luck, he heard running water somewhere near by. He quickly turned and headed towards it. By now everyone could hear it. There was the river. They all dashed forward and took deep drinks of the cool life-giving water.

"Yowch!"

Everyone looked over to Lokkon, who had yelped.

"Somethin' hit my arm!"

"Ouch! Me too!"

"Owow! My be'ind!"

"My eye!"

Slingstones were raining in from everywhere. The crew had to cut and run, following the river and hoping that they would find the side stream with the _Bloodbug_ anchored there.

* * *

Kugo yawned and stretched. He roused his companions.

"C'mon, you lumps, get up!"

"Lump y'self!"

The three friends got up and spread the embers of the fire. They headed north up the path. After a while, they saw where the vermin had cut through the woods.

"Look at this. Broken twigs, trampled grass, marks where they swung their swords, a one-eyed toad could follow this lot!"

"Maybe so, but these vermin are cold-blooded killers. They are cunning, strong and fast. I worked on that vermin ship all my life, and I learned that they are all cruel and heartless. They would kill each other for a crust of bread. Don't be fooled because they blunder about in the woodlands."

"Well said. I can tell ye've lived a hard life. Now shh, I think I hear a river!"

The three travelers stopped and listened. There it was, quiet but distinct. They headed toward it, not realizing that the vermin had been there earlier today. As soon as they started drinking from it, they realized they were not alone. A vole had come up from the river and set himself next to Fenstall. He, too, was drinking from the river. Fenstall jumped, just seeing him.

"I say, old chap, jolly bad form, scarin' a thirsty warrior like that, wot!"

"Yiss Yiss, nothin' worst than scarin' a beastie, my old ma always says!"

Kugo instinctively reached for his dirk, but Log Jack stopped him. "That's a vole. Kugo. They're friendly!"

"Oh yiss yiss, my old ma always said I looked more like a vole than a squirrel, yiss yiss."

"Excuse me, not to be rude, but could you please stop talkin' about yore 'old ma' and introduce yourself?"

"Yiss yiss, me name's Rublo so 'tis. Follow me, if ya would, please."

They followed the strange creature to a small, well-disguised cave farther down the river.

"My old ma always says if our cave is disguised, it won't be found, yiss yiss."

They walked into the cave, Rublo calling, "Ma, I found these travelers by the river, so I did. They look hungry, so I hope your makin' somethin' tasty, yiss yiss."

Rublo's mother was a round old volewife, short and fat. The two voles lived alone in the cave. It was a cozy berth. There were wall ledges covered in cloth, so that they made pleasant seats. The room was lit by candles, and there was a clay oven. The travelers sat on the ledges and were served mint and comfrey tea by the old volewife.

"Oh Rublo, yore always makin' friends with strangers. It's better to have lots of friends than none, my young Rublo always says."

Fenstall, Kugo and Log Jack looked at each other, than all three burst out in laughter.

Rublo looked at his mom. "What're they laughin' at?

The old volewife shrugged. "They're strange creatures, so they are."**  
**

**  


* * *

**

I know my chapters have been really short, so i tried to make this one a little longer.

**I wasn't sure if voles had accents, but in Marlfox Burble seems to say 'yiss yiss' a lot and even though Gerul isnt a vole i got the ' me ole ma always says' from him. **

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Kugo and his friends woke up in the vole's house an hour after dawn

Kugo and his friends woke up in the vole's house an hour after dawn. Log Jack sighed. "Last night it was too dark to see, but now I realize where we are. We're only half a day's march from the ocean! That means that we're close to their ship. If they find it, they could ride the river's current to the sea. Once they reach the ocean, we'll have no chance of catching them!"

All three jumped as Mama vole walked in and said "Well, then ye'll need Legraw's Holt and Lady Teal's squirrels."

Log Jack sat up. "Of course! How could I forget about Lady Teal! But I've never heard o' this Legraw."

"He's a sea otter. He lives down where the river runs into the sea. His holt numbers about twoscore. They should be around here somewhere because they were here earlier. Didn't I tell you? Those vermin yore talkin' about passed by here earlier. Legraw and his crew chased 'em off with slingstones. In fact, I think they were planning on headin' out after them."

Log Jack sat bolt upright. "They passed through here? Not to be rude, marm, but it woulda helped to know that earlier! That'll be a real help, though. Thanks for the information, marm." He got up and headed toward the mouth of the cave. "I should be back soon." He ran out of the cave and flew off through the trees."

About an hour later Log Jack returned. He peeked his head around the cave mouth. "Warrior returnin' with squirrels an' otters aplenty, marm!"

Fenstall, Kugo, Rublo and Rublo's mother came out from the cave. There were about one hundred beasts in all, sixty squirrels and forty otters. Log Jack grinned. An' I already got a plan."

"We're goin' to attack tonight?" Kugo asked.

"If we don't then they'll be long gone. We have to hurry as it is. C'mon, I'll explain the plan along the way.

As they were headed downriver, Log Jack explained his plan. They all agreed it was simple but a good plan. Log Jack introduced Legraw to Kugo and Fenstall.

"So yore Kugo, huh? Jack tol' me about you and yore quest. I'll do anythin' I can to help!"

Lady Teal came over. She was a black furred squirrel like Kugo. Half her squirrels were, too. "I've heard about you too. You look familiar. Have I seen you afore?"

Kugo shook his head. "I don't think so."

They continued heading towards the river, closer and closer to the vermin crew, the sword of Martin the Warrior, and Tidon Poisonclaw.

* * *

Tidon Poisonclaw' crew were strewn about a rocky ledge farther down the river, nursing their cuts and bruises. The stones hadn't done any real damage physical damage, but the crew was dispirited. Again, Lokkon was sharing how he thought.

"We left our boat for a single sword, mates! Sure we got it, an' it's an excellent blade, but was it worth it? Now we're lost in th' middle o' the woods!"

Sharpclaw, a searat, sneered at him. "Yew shut up, addlebrain. We ain't even lost. This is a river right? Rivers lead to streams, an' our ship is hidden in a stream. I reckon it's around here somewhere."

Just then, a rat came running into camp. "Cap'n! Cap'n! I found the _Bloodbug_!"

Tidon looked up from polishing Martin's sword. "Haharr, here that, mates?" He got up and walked over to the rat that had found the ship.

"Let's get outta these nightmare woods!" The whole crew got up and followed the rat. "The sooner we get back to th' ship the sooner we can get away from Redwall!"

**  


* * *

**

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Bilgetail and Hookfur, the two rats who had been left behind to guard the ship, were lying on the ship deck with a flask of grog each and some grapes and pears they had found.

"Hahaharr, this is the life, eh mate? No worries or cares, just you, me, a flask o' grog each and some grub!"

"Ha, ya got that right, Bilgey!"

Suddenly there was a paw upon Hookfur's throat, and he opened his eyes and struggled madly to get out from under it. The paw lifted up and Hookfur sat up, rubbing his throat and saying, "Who did that, I'll roast their rump, I'll slit their gizzard, I'll-"

He stopped and looked fearfully into the eyes of Tidon Poisonclaw.

"So…what're you gonna do to my gizzard? Or my rump?"

"Sorry sir, didn't know it was you sir, sorry sir!"

"Don't be so silly. I know you were just guarding my ship while we were gone. Right?" Tidon's voice was dangerously gentle.

"Right, Cap'n, we was just guardin' the ship, I mean your ship, sir!"

"Are you sure ye weren't eatin', sleepin' and drinkin' my grog?" He yelled fiercely at the unfortunate rat. He slashed Hookfur with his poison-tipped claws.

The rat screamed in agony. The blood began draining from his face, making it a sickly green color.

Tidon turned around and faced his crew. "Now, where's Bilgetail?"

But the rat was off, running through the forest at fast as his legs could carry. Tidon saw him, and took a spear from the nearest rat. Using all his strength, he launched the spear off into the forest. The crew watched as Bilgetail was taken through the chest by the spear.

Tidon faced his crew again. "Let's get out o' this forest fer good, mates! Oh, and get that carcass off my ship!" He poked the body of the now dead Hookfur with his paw. The crew cut the securing ropes and the giant ship sailed onto the river, where the current carried it off in the direction of the sea.

* * *

The horde of woodlanders were following the river, and Kugo was talking to Log Jack. "How do you know Lady Teal?"

Log Jack replied, "When I left Redwall, I was captured by a group of vermin. They would've killed me if Lady Teal and 'er squirrels hadn't came. She became one o' my closest friends. I owe my life to her!"

They continued walking, and Kugo noticed Lady Teal staring intently at him. Kugo turned her. "Excuse me, marm, but why are you starin' at me?"

Lady Teal shook her head. "Sorry, young 'un, but you look so familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Marm, with all due respect, I've been a slave on a ship all my life. I recently escaped about a week ago. So I don't think so."

"You say were a slave? So, were you a slave to the pirates we're chasin'?"

"Yes marm. The _Bloodbug_. The captain is called Tidon Poisonclaw." Lady Teal's eyes grew wide. "Tidon Poisonclaw! And you were his slave! Do you know what that means!"

"No marm, I don't."

Lady Teals voice was shrill with excitement. "Your Lade's-"

Just then Fenstall tripped, fell, and jumped back up again all in one movement.

The others all started to laugh, making the embarrassed hare outraged. "Cads! Bounders! It ain't flippin' well funny when a warrior trips on one of the enemies traps!"

Log Jack was laughing so hard he could barely spit out what he had to say. "That wasn't an enemy trap, heehee, it was a normal ol' root, hahahohoho!"

Fenstall turned around. "Fine! I guess I just won't travel with you, then! You'll miss me more than I'll-" he stopped and called out, "Enemy ship comin' up from behind!"

Log Jack's face grew serious. "Quick, everyone into the forest! Looks like we went right past their ship. Well, they found it first, but that won't affect our plan if we work quickly and silently. Legraw, get yore otters!"

Legraw and nine otters of his choosing quickly, armed with large rocks and sharp stones, slid off into the water, making barely a ripple as they headed towards the ship.

Legraw and his nine otters went into the water and shot off toward the ship. When they reached it, they came up beside it, and, swimming alongside the ship, placed the sharp end of the stones against the ship. They then used the rocks as mallets, and banged on the stones, creating small holes in the ship. The wood was surprisingly easy to break holes into. As soon as they completed a hole they moved to another spot and made another one.

* * *

Sharpclaw was on deck when he heard the steady _thump, thump, thump _of the rocks and stones. He couldn't, however, identify where the sound was coming from. He walked to the captain's cabin and knocked timidly. "Uh, Cap'n, sir?"

The door opened and a grinning Tidon Poisonclaw came out. "What is it, Sharpclaw?"

It's just that I heard this thumpin', and I ain't sure where it's comin' from, but it doesn't sound good, sir!"

Tidon's smile was dangerous. "A thumpin', eh? Well that doesn't sound too good. Did it sound like this?" He rapped Sharpclaw in between the eyes. Instantly he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Stupid rat. Thumpin' noise?"


	14. Chapter 14

Legraw and his otters slid out of the water and joined the woodlanders in the forest. Log Jack questioned them. "So everythin' went smoothly?"

"Yup, though I'm surprised they didn't hear nothin'."

"That don't matter, so long as they don't know anythin'. They should reach the ocean pretty soon. Let's head down to the coast."

They followed the river toward the ocean, knowing that the _Bloodbug _couldn't get far with tiny holes all over it.

The _Bloodbug_ sped out of the river and into the ocean. The crew gave a hearty cheer. Tidon smiled to himself. "We made it, cullies! Nothin' can catch the _Bloodbug _on th' open waters!" Tidon went to his cabin. Once inside, he shut the door and lay down to sleep.

Like the night before they made it to Mossflower, Tidon was having nightmares.

_All his victims and his slaves were chasing him. At the head was Kugo and another squirrel he had never seen before. Tidon felt something he was not used to. Fear. He ran as fast as he could, but the squirrels were gaining on him. The squirrels jumped in the air, heading straight for him…_

Tidon woke up. Like last time, he was sweating and shivering. The rest of the night he lay awake. When dawn came, he heard something outside the door.

"You tell 'im. You found out first!"

"Nuh-uh, you did! Yore the one who told me about it!"

The door flew open and Tidon cuffed them both on the ears. "One o' you tell me what's goin' on!"

"Sir, the galleys is filled with water!"

"The ship has holes in it, Cap'n!"

"We're sinkin'!"

Tidon shoved them both out of the way, calling, "Get down to th' galleys and start bailin' water! Turn th' ship around! We gotta get back to Mossflower!"

Everything had been organized and the ship sailed, going down so slowly you couldn't even tell. The crew could easily make it back to Mossflower.

"Should get back to Mossflower at about dawn, Cap'n!"

Tidon went back to his cabin. He sat on his bed and sighed. He had just escaped from Mossflower and now he had to go back!

He sat and waited for dawn.

On the coastline, Kugo also waited for dawn, when the ship would sail back, so that he could finally get revenge on the one who had beaten and enslaved him.

* * *

A few minutes before dawn, Kugo remembered something odd that had happened earlier. He realized that Lady Teal had been trying to tell him something important. She was conversing with Log Jack, and Legraw's otters sat around them, eating and sleeping. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Lady Teal? Earlier you said-"

Just then Legraw ran up. "The vermin ship's in sight and headed this way fast!"

Lady Teal yelled aloud, "Squirrels to me!" Instantly the wood around them was filled with squirrels. "Get your bows and arrows and wait in the trees. What did you want Kugo?"

"Earlier you were tryin' to tell me something. What was it?"

Lady Teal put her paw on her forehead. "Oh yes! How could I forget? Follow me."

She led him farther into the forest, where it was quieter. They sat at the base of an elm, where Lady Teal asked him a question. "Where did you get the name Kugo?"

"An old hedgehog slave on the Bloodbug gave me that name. Why do you ask?"

"Well, about eighteen seasons ago, there was a squirrel in my tribe named Lade. Lade was a handsome squirrel warrior with black fur like you and I, and he was engaged to a beautiful squirrelmaid named Blossom. They were married, and a season later Blossom had a young boy. They named him Dagoon. When he was a season old, our tribe was having a feast by the river. Tidon Poisonclaw and his crew suddenly came out from the trees and surrounded us. They had traveled inland looking for slaves, you see. Well, we jumped off into the trees and got away. However, they slew about ten of us. Lade grabbed Dagoon and gave him to Blossom. 'Run!' he yelled at her. 'Get out of here!' She ran, but a rat by the name of Ripclaw tripped her. He tried to take Dagoon, but she jumped on him, scratching and biting. He managed to get his dagger out and stabbed her in the hip. Her strength failed her and Ripclaw took her little boy and ran off to Tidon. Lade saw this, and he thought Blossom was dead. He ran at Ripclaw, who, still holding Dagoon, ran and yelled, 'Get that squirrel!' Well, every vermin went at Lade, but he fought like a madbeast. He must've killed at least a score of 'em, but there was no way he could survive long with all those vermin. Eventually he was brought down. An hour later, when the vermin had gone, we came back. We found Blossom still alive, but she had a permanent limp and became very depressed. She went off to live alone in an old hollow oak tree. We spent a few days burying and mourning. Now only I have connections with Blossom. I visit her once a season."

After her long, sad story there was a long, sad silence. Then one of Lady Teal's squirrels ran up. "The vermin ship is almost 'ere, marm!"

**  


* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to update, but now im trying to get into the groove of writing again.

**I wasnt sure how to make the connection betweer kugo and lady teal, but i think that story was alright.**

**Please review**


End file.
